<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Room Where It Happens by DaFishi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806570">The Room Where It Happens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi'>DaFishi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Eliza, Alpha James, Alpha Thomas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Hercules, Beta John, Beta Lafayette, Beta Peggy, Claiming, F/M, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Omega Alexander, Omega Angelica, Rape, Smut, heat - Freeform, i swear its not that dark, its actually really sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander’s heat is approaching but he can’t miss this meeting.</p><p>Thomas and James take advantage of his moment of weakness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOT THAT DARK BUT THERE IS SMUT THIS CHAPYER</p><p>SMUT WARNING </p><p>SMUT WARNING </p><p>SMUT WARNING</p><p>Don’t say I didn’t warn ya</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander feels unnaturally nervous.</p><p>His heat was starting in a couple of days so he was very anxious to get this meeting done and over with. </p><p>Alexander takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.</p><p>James answers the door.</p><p>The alpha stood proudly in the doorway, only hiding another powerful alpha in the room behind him.</p><p>Alexander would never admit it, but the alpha pair were slightly intimidating. </p><p>It was hard not to.</p><p>They were both, tall, well defined, rich alphas with lots of political power.</p><p>Alexander was an omega immigrant who just got a seat of power because Washington favored him and he wasn’t mated.</p><p>The deal was that if he got a bite and alpha, he loses his seat in Congress.</p><p>“Alexander,” James says warmly.</p><p>Alexander represses the shiver he felt hearing his deep voice.</p><p>“Madison,” Alexander says curtly.</p><p>He was just now realizing that James called him by his first name.</p><p>“Please, do come in,” James says.</p><p>Alexander smiles lightly and enters the room.</p><p>He sees Thomas sitting on one side of the table with a platter of cheese and grapes and a couple of bottles of wine.</p><p>Alexander realized that he could feel James very close to him.</p><p>His stomach flips as Alexander realizes that his heat was approaching faster, accelerated by the two alphas in the room.</p><p>Eliza was also an alpha but she had scent marked Alexander so he could keep his job.</p><p>“Alexander,” Thomas says, standing to welcome him.</p><p>Alexander nods cordially and shakes his hand.</p><p>Thomas raises his hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to the back of his hand.</p><p>God knows how Alexander didn’t have an aneurysm at that moment.</p><p>“So, shall we be seated,” Thomas questions as though nothing happened.</p><p>Alexander nods mutely.</p><p>“So, your proposition?” James asks as he pours the wine.</p><p>Alexander clears his throat. “I put in a good word with Washington and give you the capital in exchange for the votes for the National Bank.”</p><p>Madison raises an eyebrow as he hands Alexander a wine glass.</p><p>Alexander holds it but doesn’t take a sip.</p><p>“That was less than what you usually say. What’s happening to our beloved Treasurer?” Thomas inquires, sipping from his glass.</p><p>“Just in a bit of a rush,” Alexander said, voice slightly strained.</p><p>He could feel his heat coming up and he desperately wanted to go home and have Eliza take care of him for the next few days.</p><p>“May I ask why?” James questions.</p><p>Alexander clenched his teeth.</p><p>They knew exactly what was happening and they were just waiting for him to say it.</p><p>“My heat is coming up soon,” Alexander grits out. “Now if you don’t mind I really have to go.”</p><p>Thomas and James looked very relaxed for people in such a situation.</p><p>“Hm,” Thomas ponders. “How about….no?”</p><p>Alexander immediately stands to leave but James grabs him and pins him to the table with ease.</p><p>“Heat, you say?” James asks casually, one hand pinning both of Alexander’s above his head while the other rubs circles into his thigh.</p><p>Alexander starts to struggle fruitlessly in the powerful alpha’s grip.</p><p>Thomas stands and places his wine glass down and comes over to where Alexander was laying.</p><p>“I wonder why Eliza hasn’t bitten you yet?” Thomas wonders out loud, one hand pressing on Alexander’s scent gland where the bite mark would go as the other runs down the side of his body. “Perhaps because….she can’t?”</p><p>Alexander’s temper flares slightly. “She is an alpha, bastard!”</p><p>Thomas chuckles. “I never questioned whether she was an alpha or not. But, coincidentally, I have noticed there is a very blatant lack of mated omegas in Congress.”</p><p>Alexander squirms under James’s grasp. “I’m the only omega in Congress, dim wit.”</p><p>James laughs. “What a temper. We know about the contract. You get bit, you lose your job.”</p><p>Alexander’s flailing stops. “Wait, that means you went to my office!”</p><p>Thomas hums. “How perceptive. I have a better deal in mind than just the capital and votes.”</p><p>Alexander once again starts to struggle. “I don’t want to hear it! Let me go!”</p><p>James's hands start moving to the spot between his legs as Thomas’s head dips down.</p><p>“This is what we’re going to do. I’ll make the banks, we get the capital, but I also get you, waiting nice and pretty like a good omega bitch at home. James can have you today too. I couldn’t care less. Got it?”</p><p>Thomas emphasizes the ‘I’.</p><p>Alexander’s breath leaves his body as the terms were stated.</p><p>“So, do you agree?” James asks.</p><p>Alexander scowls. “No! I have Eliza and I would prefer to keep my job, motherfucker!”</p><p>Thomas rolls his eyes. “Eliza is a wonderful alpha. I’m sure she can find someone else. And besides, your preference does not matter. I was just giving you the choice to do it willingly or forcefully.”</p><p>Alexander opens his mouth to complain but is left breathless when Thomas slams his lips on top of his.</p><p>Alexander feels the telltale curl of heat in his stomach and the sweet smell of slick fill the air as his heat is kickstarted.</p><p>James made quick work to take off Alexander’s clothes.</p><p>Alexander wanted to close his legs, he really did.</p><p>But he couldn't.</p><p>But that was partially because James was between his legs.</p><p>Thomas rakes his teeth down the side of Alexander’s throat, hickeys left in a red and turning blue trail down Alexander’s neck.</p><p>His lips ghosted Alexander’s mating gland.</p><p>Alexander was about to protest, about to yell no.</p><p>But all that came out when he opened his mouth was a broken moan as Thomas pinches nipples just hard enough to border the thin line between pleasure and pain.</p><p>James chuckles as he goes down to blow a hot breath across Alexander’s core.</p><p>Alexander’s hips buck up as James licks a stripe across Alexander’s opening.</p><p>A small whimper escapes Alexander’ mouth as James starts eating him out for earnest as Thomas leaves love bites as far as the eye can see.</p><p>“Eliza has knotted you before, I’m assuming,” Thomas questions lazily.</p><p>Alexander manages to nod through his heat addled brain.</p><p>“Have you ever been doubled?” Thomas asks.</p><p>Alexander’s eyes widened and he was about to argue when Thomas placed his hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Safeword is Virginia or you cross your index and middle finger, got it?” Thomas says sharply.</p><p>“This is important, we don’t want to end up hurting you,” James warns, pressing two fingers into Alexander’s tight heat.</p><p>Alexander nods desperately, trying to gain more friction.</p><p>The two alphas make quick work, fingers stretching Alexander perfectly.</p><p>Alexander had come at least twice by now and was floating.</p><p>At this point, James was inside of Alexander as Thomas quickly lubed his cock to join.</p><p>“Safe word?” Thomas asks.</p><p>Alexander’s mind was swimming but he managed to answer. “Virginia.”</p><p>Thomas nods, clearly satisfied with his answer.</p><p>He pushes in besides James and Alexander breaks.</p><p>His mind is overcome with pain and pleasure, mixed so much there was no more difference.</p><p>James shushes him and wipes the tears off his face.</p><p>Alexander hadn’t even realized he had been crying.</p><p>The two alphas patiently talk Alexander down.</p><p>Alexander, finally accustomed to the stretch, moves his hips up and lets out a whine from the feeling of fullness.</p><p>The two alphas take it as their queue to stop holding back.</p><p>Alexander’s mouth falls open as they start moving.</p><p>The omega loses himself until he feels their knots starting to form.</p><p>Alexander finally blacks out on the knots reach their full size, unable to hold onto the last shred of sense he had.</p><p>The last thing he feels is the pinprick of teeth over his mating gland as darkness overtakes him.</p><p>Thomas and James panted above the omega, recovering from their intense orgasm.</p><p>“You mated him,” James congratulates.</p><p>Thomas hums, looking down at his spent omega.</p><p>“Well, he’s never going to be president now,” Thomas remarks.</p><p>James chuckles. “Heats last a long time, you know.”</p><p>Thomas sighs. “I know. But I can deal. It’s just a few days. What’s the worst that can happen?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Talk to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORY FOR THE KATE UPDATE, ARCHIVE CRAHSED</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander woke up, drowsy, and unable to comprehend where he was.</p><p>He tried to get up but winced as pain erupted between his legs.</p><p>Eliza wasn’t this rough during his heats.</p><p>Then it hit him.</p><p>Eliza wasn’t there for him during this heat.</p><p>Jefferson was.</p><p>Alexander lunges for the light to try and turn it on.</p><p>He almost made it but two arms laced through his middle and pulled them towards a very warm body.</p><p>“Sleep,” a voice rumbled from behind him. “You are so much damn work when you’re in heat.”</p><p>Alexander tried to get out of his grip. “Then you shouldn’t have fucking raped me!”</p><p>Jefferson huffs, clearly irritated by Alexander. “What the hell are you so worried about?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Alexander hisses.</p><p>Thomas opens his eyes. “Fine. If that’s how you want to do it, let’s do it.”</p><p>He props himself up on his elbows. “I know you don’t hate me. You don’t like my opinions, sure, but you don’t hate me. So what the hell are you so worried about?”</p><p>Alexander purses his lips. “If I can’t work, how am I supposed to do what I had wanted for the country?”</p><p>Alexander expected Thomas to laugh.</p><p>Shake him off, insult his intelligence.</p><p>Tell him he was a delusional omega for wanting to do that.</p><p>But Thomas leans down and places a soft kiss over his mating bite. “Is that what you’re so worked up about?”</p><p>Alexander feels a flush creep onto his cheeks.</p><p>Thomas titles Alexander’s chin to meet his gaze. “Darling, what is Martha Washington?”</p><p>Alexander frowned. “An omega woman, mated to George Washington.”</p><p>Thomas nods. “Correct, and has she done anything significant?”</p><p>Alexander bites his lip. “Well, she impacts most of George’s decisions.”</p><p>Thomas nods once more. “Correct. Sweetheart, if you want something done, talk to me. Want a bill or a law passed, sit me down and talk. I’m going to listen, you know.”</p><p>Alexander looked at him, scanning his alpha’s face for any hesitation.</p><p>But he was being sincere.</p><p>Alexander sighs, pressing into Thomas’s warmth.</p><p>“Fine,” Alexander mumbles.</p><p>Thomas counts it as a win when Alexander buries his face in Thomas’s neck and intertwines their legs.</p><p>Thomas presses a kiss on his omega’s temple and wraps his arms around him.</p><p>“Thanks for listening,” Thomas mutters.</p><p>The two fall asleep rather quickly for those who had hated each other so much till very recently.</p><p>***</p><p>The next time Thomas wakes up, he has a warm weight on his chest.</p><p>When he looks down, he sees Alexander on top of him, mouth slightly open and hair falling like a halo around his face.</p><p>Thomas felt his lips twitch up.</p><p>He gently maneuvers Alexander off him and under the covers comfortably.</p><p>Before Thomas could leave a hand encompasses his own.</p><p>“Thomas?” A drowsy voice said.</p><p>“I’m just gonna tell Sally to start breakfast, darling,” Thomas comforts.</p><p>Alexander hums in acknowledgment but doesn’t let Thomas go.</p><p>“Alexander, gotta let me go,” Thomas joked.</p><p>Alexander pouts. “No, if you can take time from your day to claim me then you can cuddle.”</p><p>Thomas sighs and tries to think of a valid excuse.</p><p>He can’t.</p><p>He grumbles as he lays back down in bed and Alexander lets out a pleased noise.</p><p>He curls back into his alpha and Thomas tries to not kiss him.</p><p>He fails again.</p><p>Fortunately for him, it was a good kind of failure.</p><p>Alexander kisses back but it’s half-assed since he can barely keep his eyes open.</p><p>“Go to bed, dumbass, it’s too early for morning sex,” Alexander mutters.</p><p>Thomas grins. “So there will be morning sex?”</p><p>Alexander opens an eye to glare at Thomas. “No.”</p><p>Thomas chuckles. “Fair.”</p><p>There was a beat of silence.</p><p>“Why aren’t you yelling at me?” Thomas finally asks.</p><p>Alexander purses his lips. “Because….I realized you were right. I don’t hate you, just your stupid opinions. I’m still pissed you decided to mark me but if I’m going to be stuck with you, might as well make this relationship work.”</p><p>Thomas was shocked. </p><p>Out of all the answers he was expecting, that….was not even close to what he expected.</p><p>“I like the sound of that,” Thomas finally decides.</p><p>Alexander snorts. “Bold of you to assume I care what you think.”</p><p>“Bold of you to assume,” Thomas counters.</p><p>“Bold,” Alexander tests, opening his eyes.</p><p>Thomas stares back silently, not saying a word.</p><p>Alexander gets it after a moment.</p><p>“You win this round,” he mumbles. “But that’s only because I’m tired. So stop talking and cuddle me.”</p><p>Thomas hums contently. “Gladly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. HELP</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I need assistance</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Guys, I need your help.</p><p>I have written 4 different endings for this fic but then deleted all of time because I hated it.</p><p>I love this story and the way it’s going but I don’t know how I want to continue it.</p><p>I don’t want to bad on this story so please comment what you want it to go like.</p><p>Any and all characters can be used but Jamilton has to be endgame and the big picture.</p><p>Thanks guys!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eliza is A S S E R T I V E,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“President Washington, I-” Alexander starts only to be cut off by a crushing hug.</p><p>“My god, are you ok?” George asks, looking over Alexander for any injuries.</p><p>Alexander smiles. “Yeah, I’m fine.”</p><p>The old alpha takes a breath of relief.</p><p>As much as he hated to admit it, Alexander did see Washington as a father.</p><p>What else would you call someone that loved you, cared for you, and helped you when no one else would?</p><p>“Have you eaten?” George asks.</p><p>Alexander laughs. “Yes, I have.”</p><p>“What? Coffee doesn’t count,” the alpha warns.</p><p>The omega rolls his eyes. “I don’t completely live off coffee. I had a crépe or something.”</p><p>George sighs. “At least he’s feeding you.”</p><p>Alexander chuckles. “He isn’t going to starve me, you know.”</p><p>George purses his lips but continues the conversation anyways.</p><p>“Have you spoken with Eliza yet?” George asks.</p><p>Alexander shakes his head. “No, but she should be coming.”</p><p>On cue, a tall and regal female alpha comes through the door, blue dress hanging off of her every curve.</p><p>The second she sees Alexander, she rushes towards the omega and squeezes him into the tightest hug he’s ever been in.</p><p>“Dear lord, are you ok? Did that bastard hurt you?” Eliza questions rapid fire.</p><p>George takes that as his que to leave, silently exiting the room.</p><p>“Betsey, I can’t breathe,” Alexander wheezes.</p><p>Eliza lets the omega go in slightly alarm but still grills him with questions.</p><p>“No, it’s fine, I’m fine,” Alexander says, wincing as he touches his sides.</p><p>Eliza had one hell of a hug.</p><p>“I can’t believe he got to claim you,” Eliza mutters in irritation.</p><p>Alexander snorts. “He doesn’t have a problem sharing. Madison didn’t hold back either.”</p><p>Alexander realizes right away that that’s the wrong thing to say as Eliza’s eyes light up in anger.</p><p>Luckily, she manages to calm herself down mostly. ““You only have one bite.”</p><p>“He didn’t bite me, just fucked me,” Alexander says bitterly.</p><p>“So he has a problem with people biting what’s ‘his’,” Eliza questions.</p><p>Alexander shrugs. “I don’t know, probably.”</p><p>The alpha looks at Alexander contemplatively.</p><p>“What?” Alexander finally snaps.</p><p>Eliza finally smirks. “Let’s give him a taste of his own medicine, hm?”</p><p>Before Alexander can inquire what that means, he’s pushed against the table behind him, the alpha in front of him leaning down.</p><p>Eliza’s teeth graze his mating gland next to Thomas’s bite and bites down hard.</p><p>Alexander shrieks in surprise but is quieted immediately when Eliza gives him a warning look.</p><p>The alpha lavishes the bite with her attention, turning it a violent purple before deeming it worthy.</p><p>“You just….” Alexander says, at a loss for words.</p><p>Eliza smiles, but it’s all teeth.</p><p>“Thomas better think twice about touching you. I’ll share but that doesn’t mean I won’t bite.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I NEED ASSISTANCE</p><p>WHERE IS THIS STORY GOING</p><p>HELP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexander slumps onto the couch as his friends laugh.</p><p>John and Hercules have fallen off the couch cackling while Lafayette at least attempts to look sympathetic.</p><p>“So, both Thomas and Eliza are snarling at each other but are still fine with you,” Lafayette sums up. “Mon dieu, alphas are stupid. Both of them should just fuck you together and be done with this whole thing.”</p><p>“Laf!” Alexander shrieks, chucking a pillow at the frenchman’s head.</p><p>The beta dodges perfectly. “I just did my makeup!”</p><p>The omega sticks his tongue out at Lafayette who does it right back.</p><p>“I’m so glad the three of us are betas,” John wheezes, still dying of laughter.</p><p>“Amen to that,” Hercules sighs, attempting to regain control of his breathing.</p><p>Alexander glares at them. “You guys are no help.”</p><p>Suddenly, John springs to his feet. “I have an idea! Lock them in a room together!”</p><p>The omega looks horrified. “My lawyer is still on vacation, she can’t come back for a fucking murder case!”</p><p>Lafayette seems irritated. “Just lock them in the room and see what happens.”</p><p>Alexander scowls. “Fine. But if either of them die, I blame you.”</p><p>John shrugs. “Could be worse.”</p><p>“I bet 20 on Jefferson,” Hercules claims.</p><p>John snorts. “Have you seen Eliza mad? Jeffershit’s boutta have his ass whooped!”</p><p>“Guys!” Alexander exclaims.</p><p>“Betting is terrible,” Lafayette scolds.</p><p>Alexander nods in agreement before getting up to leave.</p><p>The second he’s out the door, Lafayette turns to look at his husbands.</p><p>“Thomas would win for sure,” the beta says sagely. “Only because Eliza has a no killing policy.”</p><p>“Laf! I heard that!” Alexander yells from the door.</p><p>***</p><p>“Alexander….locked us in a room,” Thomas drawls.</p><p>“Without realizing there’s an unlocked back door,” Eliza finishes.</p><p>The two look each other up and down carefully.</p><p>And then burst into laughter.</p><p>“My god, he’s an idiot,” Thomas laughs.</p><p>“I heard that!” A voice comes from the back door.</p><p>And audible click later, the two alphas in the room had finally stopped laughing.</p><p>“That was entertaining,” Eliza says, laughter dying down.</p><p>Thomas makes a humming noise of agreement.</p><p>“The capitol is moving to Virginia,” Thomas suddenly says.</p><p>Eliza raises an eyebrow. “And?”</p><p>“Sell your house and everything without value in it,” Thomas says.</p><p>Eliza scowls. “And why in my right mind would I do that? So I become dependent on you?”</p><p>“No. You would keep the money you receive and still have thousands of dollars to fall back on. Alexander will need you and me since we both claimed him,” Thomas explains.</p><p>The female alpha’s eyebrows furrow. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“How would you like to move into Monticello?” Thomas asks. “The capitol is moving so I will be too. I was hoping you’d come along.”</p><p>Eliza seems taken aback. “Really?”</p><p>Thomas smiles. “Really.”</p><p>Eliza regards the man in front of her.</p><p>He wasn’t a good man by any means but he certainly wasn’t terrible.</p><p>“I heard it’s beautiful this time of year,” Eliza finally says.</p><p>Thomas chuckles. “It’s beautiful all times of the year with the lakeside view.”</p><p>Eliza finally allows herself to show a genuine smile.</p><p>“That sounds lovely.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GUYS</p><p>I WROTE THE EPILOGUE TWO WEEKS AGO</p><p>AND I FORGOT TO POST IT</p><p>AND I WAS SCROLLING THROUHG MY WORKS AND SAW THIS AND I WAS LIKE</p><p>OH SHI-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If you ever try to convince me into another vacation at a time like this again, I am almost one hundred percent sure I will slit your throat,” Eliza says, burrowing deeper into her jacket.</p><p>They had came to France on a vacation during winter.</p><p>Thomas like the cold and Alexander could tolerate it fairly well but Eliza hated it.</p><p>The only reason they were staying was because Mary and Philip wanted to play in the snow and stay for a little longer.</p><p>They were staying in Eliza’s french vacation house.</p><p>She had bought it as a gift to her children but ended up regretting it for reasons like right now.</p><p>“Stop complaining, it’s not that bad,” Alexander scoffs.</p><p>The omega’s features had changed drastically.</p><p>From lean and sharp, he now had this serenity to him.</p><p>He was now at a healthier weight and was a lot more at peace.</p><p>Thomas and Eliza were sure it was because of the patience it took to raise children but it was nice to see.</p><p>“As much as I hate to admit it, I have agree with Eliza on this. 4 hours in the cold is a bit much even for me,” Thomas admits.</p><p>“Mama, Philip hit me with a snowball!” Mary shrieks, running up to Alexander.</p><p>“I did not! Mom, Dad, did you see? I did not,” Philip argues.</p><p>Thomas chuckles. “We didn’t see, Philip.”</p><p>“Dad!” Philip cries.</p><p>Eliza bends down. “How about we let it go and go inside to have some hot cocoa. I’m freezing.”</p><p>“Amen to that,” Alexander murmurs.</p><p>“Yay!” Mary cheers.</p><p>She makes a grabby motion as Eliza. “Mom, up!”</p><p>Eliza rolls her eyes fondly and picks the little girl up as Thomas grabs Philip’s hand.</p><p>Alexander is opening the front door, fussing over all the snow and water dripping onto the wood floor.</p><p>The second all the snow gear is off and the hot chocolate has been drunk, Philip and Mary are fighting to stay awake.</p><p>Alexander wasn’t doing much better.</p><p>He had dozed off on Thomas’s shoulder as Eliza ushers the kids into their rooms.</p><p>“Kids,” Eliza mutters, sitting next to Thomas.</p><p>Thomas laughs. “No one said parenting would be easy.”</p><p>As Eliza looks into the dying fire, she thinks she’s ok with life how it is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos please!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and Kudos please!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>